Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a raised floor system and, more particularly, to grounding in a raised floor system.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
It is known in raised floor structures, used in a building having numerous computer or telephone or electrical devices, to provide a grounding network. The understructure of a raised floor system includes multiple pedestals and perhaps stringers and seismic supports. Floor panels are located on top of the pedestals. The panels can include, for example, aluminum panels, or steel panels such as hollow, perforated, grated, concrete filled, wood filled and calcium chloride filled.
A grounding network of a raised floor system can comprise ground conductors or cables arranged in a parallel grid or a perpendicular grid. A ground connector is used to connect the cable to the pedestal of the raised floor system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,211 discloses a ground connector where conductors can be clamped directly against a post in two orthogonal orientations. There is a desire for a faster and less expensive way to connect a ground conductor to a pedestal of a raised floor system.